Kingdom Hearts High
by kingdomhearts-writer
Summary: This chapter is an realistic kingdom hearts fanfic, it will involve yaoi, smut, and lust. it will be, akuroku/roxasXaxel, zemyx/demyxXzexion, marvex/ merluxiaXvexen, SoRiku/ soraXriku, and more!
1. Chapter 1: axels POV I m NOT Gay !

*Well, this is a fiction based of the kingdom hearts game (=. And it if it were in real life so its really realistic (= and this chapter is in Axels P.O.V. there's a new kid in school at Kingdom H. High. His blond ocean blue eyes and is named Roxas and captures Axels heart right at first sight 3 please review !!*

**Warning the story contains yaoi, witch is strong male homosexual sex! Yeah that's right so if your disgusted then please click the back button, now!! **

Axels P.O.V. Chapter 1: I'm NOT gay!!!!

I woke up in my bed, and sigh at the thought for going to school. Hmm? Is there some good reason to go today?… NO! Well, maybe there's a new kid in school, today isn't it? Well I could at least warn him about stuff. Like the cafeteria food. It mite bite him if he looks away. Hehe..

End of axels P.O.V.

Axel got up and stared at the mirror. He looked at his natural super red and spiky hair, his tattoos in shape of triangles on his cheeks. His super green eyes that he know that many was jealous of, and he was actually really proud of. Hi just woke up so he stood in his underwear. He had a weary muscular body, but not like its scary or overdo just enough to show.

He throw on a pair of old jeans, a black t-shirt with his favourite band on. And his sweat bands around his wrists. And of to The gates of Hell = the school entrée

Axels P.O.V

- okay class, as you all know we have a new student today, come on in Roxas.

I swear in that moment skipped a beat. He was kind of cute. What am I thinking? I'm so gay right now. I mean come on its just a dude. I looked intensely on him. He had dirty blond hair, beige pants, a white, red and black t-shirt. And his eyes.. Omg!! His eyes!!

- So tell us a bit about yourself, Roxas. The teacher looked at him with a fake smile.

- Well my name is Roxas, I guess. I just moved here because my dad got a new and better job here. And … he looked at the teacher a bit confused.

- tell then a bit more, and if you cant then just tell then your favourite colour. He answered to the blond boy.

- Okay, and my favourite colour is green, can I sit down now? And he looked at the teacher.

- Yes, you can just sit down wherever you want. And he gave him a "hurry up your dilating the lesson" kind of look.

Roxas came and sat down next to ME! Omg, so his name is Roxas. I hope he isn't as bad as I taught.

- I'm Roxas, what's your name. He retches after my hand to shake it. I take his hand and greet him.

- Hi, I'm Axel.

***I promise there will be more fun in the next chapter and by fun I mean yaoi, smut, organization members, heat, lust, and sex!! XD**


	2. Chapter 2: The Dude With The Pink Hair

***If you are either not a fan of yaoi/shounen ai, or you have issues with bad language and sexual content, please do not view those below.***

Just so you lovely readers know, this story will change between akuroku, marvex, zemyx, and soriku's ,so on P.O.V . But its not like they have each separate stories, like hell I'm going to write that much XD. I'm far to lazy! But the stories are a little separate from each other. So this chapter is about marvex, and remember: Don't look under your bed after cookies !!!

Vexens P.O.V. Chapter 2: the dude with the pink hair.

"Hi, I'm axel", says the red headed pyro to the new kid.

Well that's just great a new kid. I hope he isn't to much of a jack ass like some one ells I know. Just in that second a pink headed guy walked in the class room.

"why are you late Marluxia?" "ehh.. I was on my way to the class room when a poor little child come up to me and said that her kitty was in a high tree, and that only a tall and handsome guy like myself could help." He answered hoping that the teacher would fall for it.

"like I would fall for that.." "but teach… its true!" " have you any proof?" the teacher looked at the class and asked Marluxia "did anyone else see a cat?" Marluxia pointed at me and said

" Vexie saw the little kitty on the way in too" " is this right Vexen?" Marluxia looked at me with puppy eyes and was begging. "yeah that's true" I said. " okay I believe you, and Marluxia sit down and don't be late again, okay?!" "YES SIR!" Marluxia did an salute and went to his seat, that just happens to be the seat in front of me.

I looked at his back with tense eyes, its not that I hate him, I just don't like him. His always pushy and flirts with me I mean I'm a guy!! And on the other hand his bi!. But I'm a straight guy! And on the other hand he doesn't look bad. I mean he has pretty eyes, kind of… and I think his in love with his hair. I have to admit his kind of hot…

"okay student class dismiss" I gathered my stuff and walked towards the door. " johoo~ Vexie3" Marluxia said. And grabbed my BUTT!! "hey what the hell!" "oh come on you know you like it!" I blushed, and said " just stop it stupid, and stop messing around!" he just stop and looked at me. The class room was empty and he didn't move an inch

"WHAT!" I shouted and in that second he pinned me towards the wall between the windows, we hade just enough space to make sure that no one could look in the window and see us. "you think I'm kidding, Vexen?" "let go of me, your not funny!" I was scared of him now. I never heard him use my whole name before." NOT INTILL YOU PROMISS TO GO OUT WITH ME!!" he was 4 inches from my face.

" WHY?!" I asked while he grabbed my wrists harder and harder. Now he was 3 inches, 2 inches.. He leaned towards my ear and whispered "because I like you" he moved back and looked at me. He was 5 inches taller than me. So he looked down, and kissed me on my forehead. "I.--I-I .." I couldn't say a word. I felt my cheeks blush and he gave me an evil smirk. "I take that as an yes!" he let go of my hands. " I see you tomorrow at 5" and then he walked to the door. "and Vexie" " yeah ?" I answers confused. " wear something sexy 3" "Hey!" "bye Vexie 3" and then he walked away!

The next day..

I woke up in my bed like usual, and after a short protest to get up, I walked up to the mirror and looked at my self…

I had greed eyes, I was tall, and I had long blond hair, and I taught to my self that I really NEED to cut it! And then I remembered that I got a-a--a date!! WITH MARLUXIA! The flash back from yesterday flashed in front of my eyes. I sight.

"I don't want to go on a date with HIM, first I hate him, second he's a guy, third I hate him!" "and I don't even know what to do on a date!" " and I REALLY GOT TO STOP TALKING TO MY SELF~!"

I got dressed and took a shower. The clock was ticking… it was Saturday and soon 5 .. And I had no idea what to do!! I didn't even know were to meet him.. Well he might as well forget about it, and what the HELL was that about he liking me… I mean he is always joking so.. Maybe but.. I mean he seemed so serious…

Anyway I just sit home in my apartment and maybe he wont show up.. I was wearing a short sleeved ice blue t-shirt with some logo on it and under a white long armed shirt, and some black jeans ..

I wonder what its like to sleep with a guy?? THAT AM I THINKING!! Well.. Its pretty normal for our ages to think so I guess… I think it must hurt A LOT! Because of were you put the… a image flashed before my eyes and I blushed like creasy. "OMG!! I JUST PICTURED MARLUXIA AND ME HAVING SE-- SE-SEEEE, I CANT SAY IT!!"

Pling-plonk. The doorbell rang. I shacked my head to make me think straight again, I walked to the door whispering to myself " think girls, think girls, think girls, THINK GIRLS FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!"

I opened the door and there stood Marluxia.. And I blushed more then the first time because the moment I saw him the picture came back to my head again!.

" well hi there ice baby" Marluxia said to me, only because the fact that he has known I love ice and snow sense the moment I meet him. "hi, Marluxia.." I said. He had blue jeans a red, white shirt and black shoes. He grabbed my hand, and dragged me out of the apartment and he told me to lock it. I did. And we were on our way.. After a wile I asked "were are we going?" " you know the dude in our school that are British with a beard and is blond?" "yeah.. Luxord why?" " his parents owns a club.. And his the guy behind the bar!"

" and how do you know him..?" "awww, Vexie don't be jealous.." "I'm not jealous, I was just wondering. Because I know the place and its like imposable to get in" "yeah, but he put me on the VIP list" "why?" " I known him sense way back" "okay .. But its only like 5:30 it will not open until like ten or something" " well first we go shopping, dinner and then the club" " hum.. Okay"

I was weary lucky to have my credit cards with me.. Marluxia talked a lot while shopping about every thing like school, food, the flower club (that he was president of) and stuff went well until dinner when he said

" you know Sora in the first year?" "yeah" " you totally know his beast friends, right?" " yeah, that girl Kairi and the guy with the silver hair.." "that's right Riku, you know he's a manwhore" "why?" " well he is deadly in love with Sora, and Sora is in love with Kairi, and Kairi is in love with Sora, but Sora and Kairi is to chicken to do anything, while Riku just stand and stare and wish that Sora would love him back."

"so…?" " well I want your opinion on that Riku loves Sora although his a guy" he gave me an evil smile and blinked at me with left eye " I don't have an opinion" " come on you think its gross don't you" " well no, not really" and I kept eating my food "good~" " well, hurry up now if you want to make it to the club" he added. I fished my food and we were off.

We took a taxi to Luxords club and after 20 min we were there.. Marluxia paid and I just looked at the line, it was huge! " Marluxia will we really get in, the line is huge" "ONLY" he pointed at me and said " if YOU do exactly as I say!"

"okay" he added with an smirk "okay.." "good~ well first of, you must go arm in arm with me" "what! hell no!" " yes you said that you will do exactly what I tell you" "okay…" I hocked my arm in his and blushed as we went to the entrance, bye cutting in line! " Marluxia ! We shouldn't cut in line!" "just trust me "

A guard came up to us and grabbed Marluxias shoulder " hey!!, pretty boy," "well tank you~" Marluxia interrupted him, and I put my free hand in my face and gave out a loud sigh. " you need to stand in line like everyone else" he said. Marluxia gave an evil smile to the guard and said " does the name the graceful assassin ring a bell?" " oh.. Sorry please forgive me, and come this way" I looked a Marluxia and he said " I told you to trust me 3" and we were in.

" wow.." "you like it?" "yeah!!" once we got in I looked around. I loved it. It hade a blue theme and good music. I looked at the bar.. Aren't we to young to drink? " you want anything to drink?" " were under age!" " well, you want anything?" " yeah.." "what~?" "surprise me.." " okay darling" "don't call me that!" but Marluxia was already gone and I looked around and saw a big sign and is said " organization XIII" must be the name of the club. I wonder what the "the graceful assassin" stuff was about? I looked around again and I saw people from our school! ( kingdomheartswriter* please turn on the song poker face by lady gaga, and sorry about the song but I don't know anyone else that would fit*)

*Mum mum mum mahMum mum mum mahI wanna hold em' like they do in Texas PlaysFold em' let em' hit me raise it baby stay with me (I love it)Luck and intuition play the cards with Spades to startAnd after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart*

First there was Xenmas that was sitting at the bar and discussing with Saix, those two was ALWAYS together. Xenmas told him that to do and Saix did it, that's just what's it always been like. We had Demyx and Zexion, everyone know Zexion hated Demyx, but the mullet headed freak never leaved his side, and there were the complete opposite. Zexion was dark, quiet, and easy. While Demyx was happy, spontaneous, and laud!

At the corner Axel, Xaldin, Xion, and Roxas were watching Larxene dance on the table ( drunk as she was! ) and Lexaeus and Xigbar were getting there asses kicked in poker by Luxord, that was taking a break from being a bartender.

"Here you go, Vexie~" "thanks" I smiled and started drinking. It tasted awful! But what the heck.. After an half an hour I had have 3 and a half of those disgusting things. And I was so drunk that I needed to sit down a little bit. " Hehe Marley, can we sit down a bit?" "sure Vexie" we sat down next to the bar and then I understood I was a weary clingy drunk!

After like 3 min I was leaning on Marluxia like he was a pillow. "Hehe, Luxord come here a bit" Luxord came and Marluxia whispered to him and he nodded and then walked away. " Vexie how about one quick dance?" " but threes no music right know`" and in that sec the dj started playing the Song: Ice Ice Baby by Vanilla Ice

I just smiled at him, and said "okay" and we were of to the dance floor. I was so freaking drunk that I just went with him. It went well, and Marluxia was accentually really good at dancing. But the in like the middle of the song he started to get a little to close…

And the worst part was, I let him ..

He leaned over and whispered in my ear "should we get out of here, Vexie?" "yeah~"

We leaved and got a taxi, we got in the taxi and I was leaning on Marluxias shoulder like after 3 min. Marluxia took of his coat off and placed it over our legs and then he jawed load and placed his hand on my thigh!. "Marluxia? What are you doing?" I asked innocently "nothing, just making my self comfortable , you know" I just sat there and then he slowly moved his hand higher and higher. "hey! That are you?" and then he reached a weary sensitive place of mine.

"shhh.. You don't want him to hear you, Vexie~" and then his hand slowly started to rub my cock "MarluxiaAhahh!" I blushed, and half screamed his name in an pathetic attempt to make him stop. I felt myself become harder, down there! And I whished that we were at his apartment NOW! Just so I could give him a piece of my mind!

But he didn't stop he kept going, and I half moaned as quiet as I could ! "were here now" the taxi chauffer said, and Marluxia finally let go off my man hood. And paid the cab driver and got out, while I sat still. "Vexie come on now!" I looked down and blushed. I knew I had a serious hard on, and that it would show if I stood up. But a had to get out of the cab. I just hurried up. Marluxia looked at me slightly and said " come here I show you my apartment" and he took my hand and lead me to his apartment. I just followed and walked fast because of the hard on I had.

Marluxia opened the door and let me in the apartment, it was nice but I hadn't time to look at it now " MARLUXIA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU.." and I was cut off by his lips that was now pressed against mine. I couldn't believe it! " sorry, Vexen its just something I couldn't help to not do" he looked really sad and pointed at the door.. "there is the door I'm sorry for what I did to you.. But I really like you Vexen. And I didn't know what to do.. And if you need to, you know "use the bathroom" so is it in there" and he pointed at a door. His eyes become filled with water. "I'm sorry" he said and runned to a room that I think was his bedroom..

I just stood there and thought about what he said. Omg.. That have I done… my hard on was almost gone now anyway, so I just went after the crying Marluxia. I went in to the bed room and looked at Marluxia, who laid in his queen sized bed and sniffled soft.. "please don't make fun of me just go, please.." I looked at his hair. It was a mess. " I have never seen you hair messy" I said, I was still drunk, and so was he.. " I know.. Sniff" I found a hair brush on the nightstand, and I took it and waked over and sat down on the bed and started brushing his hair. "sniff sniff" Marluxia was still weary upset "come on don't *sniff* do that" and then I lifted up his chin to my face and said " don't be sad Marluxia" and then he kissed me…

" that was a big mistake, because if you don't walk out that door now I will not let you just walk out at all" I just smiled a little and looked into his eyes. It was so long sense someone had touched me, so long that I couldn't resist.. Marluxia just smiled and started kissing me again.

I felt his tongue pressed to my teeth, demanding to enter. So I opened up, and started exploring his mouth. And we kept making out, and he was good! "Vexen if you don't ." " its okay.." and in that sec he bumped me down so that I was under him. " you know I will not let you go now, right?" I just nodded a bit insecure. I blushed as he started to kiss me again.

My body felt weird and hot at the same time.. "Marluxia.." I moaned as he started to kiss my neck, he started to giggle a little, as I blushed. Then he worked his way down to my chest, to my stomach and then to my elated cock, that was growing bigger by the minute. And he started nibble on it, licking it. I moaned. "you like that, hu ?" "you perv.." "Hehe you know you love it"

He took off my shirt and then his own. I looked at his chest and he had a very sexy body, " take off your pants" he said while just looking at me. I didn't reply a just did as he wanted. He started kissing me again, and he slipped his hand under my boxers "ahhh" Marluxia started to move his hand up and down faster and harder. It felt so wonderful I couldn't believe it. "Hehe Vexie~ were you doing this all by your own before I wasn't there?" "eunhh" I moaned, but tried to keep quiet. He slipped off my boxers, this was getting serious! "your so cute Vexen~" he stopped moving his hand and replaced it with his mouth. "Marluxia" I moaned of pleasure, I had never gotten a blow job before, and it felt amassing! Marluxia started sucking and licking the top of my cock and started then sucking harder and faster along the whole thing. I couldn't stand the pleasure. "Marluxia please" before I could finish he stopped and took of his pants.

"open the nightstand and take out the lotion, and a condom from the top shelf" I was totally under his command! I took out the stuff that he said that I should, and gave it to him. By now I started to get scared! Is he really going to do it! He put on the condom and started to stroke my entire body again. Kissing it. Licking it. And every spot that he touched felt hot. And I couldn't take to be the only one receiving this wonderful feeling.

So I sat up and started to give him a blow job. "Vexen , you--*moan* you don't need to" I started to lick the top of his harder by the second cock. "but I want to, Marluxia" "I cant take it anymore!" he punched me down under him again. " you know you are a fucking tease!" he said with an smile and added "don't be afraid now, cutie. I'm only going to prepare you now. I don't want to hurt you, you know?" and he grabbed the lube, to my entrance

. The cold from he lube made me shiver. "take it easy now, Vexen" and after that said he put a finger in me! " Marrr" I moaned from the feeling of his finger. And he started to stroke it and caresses it, I moaned like creasy. I just wanted more now! And then he putted two fingers in "AAA!" fuck that hurt!! "take it easy now, the pain will transform to pleasure soon" and as he kept going the pain got smaller and smaller. "I'm going to put it in now, okay" no! I'm not okay! This isn't normal! But.. It felt so good. And then he put it in my entrance like he told me he would. "it *pant' it hurts *pant*" "its okay the pain will soon be over, I'm just going to put the whole think in" Omg! He had a huge cock, this hurts like hell!! I moaned from the pain that soon disappeared. "its all in now Vexie, I'm going to start movie" I couldn't talk at all! I just moaned as he started to pouch in and out slowly, so slowly and gentle. "Marluxia-*pant* stop teasing me!*pant* just--" I couldn't ask him to go harder, faster to fuck my brain out! I just couldn't… " you want me to go harder, I'm I right?" Omg is it that obvious that I want him so much..

Marluxia started to slow down, " Marluxia *moan*" " you want me, then say you do, Hehe" "I--I--I … I want you Marluxia, I want you bad!" Marluxias face blushed! As he started to go faster and harder "Marluxia!" I screamed from pleasure! And couldn't stand the feelings and then added "I'm c-coming! *pant pant*" " lets cum together,*pant pant* Vexen" he started to go so fast, and it felt so good that I couldn't believe we haven't done this the whole time. And in one great moan we both cum. And I could feel Marluxia explode inside me. Marluxia laded on me of exhaustion. "sorry, Vexen I came inside you *pant pant*" " its okay… *pant pant* it felt good" Marluxia gave me a kiss and went to get towels to clean ourselves up with. After that I borrowed a shirt and a couple of boxers of Marluxia and went to bed again.

A short while after I went to bed, Marluxia went to bed beside me and started to spooning me. He laid one arm around me and we cuddled a bit. And after a while he said " Vexen, are you awake?" "yeah, you? " "of course. I cant sleep now! Not when I finally got to do what I dreamed about sooo long" he said. " have you dreamed about me?" I asked. "yeah.." I just smiled and taught about were my position were. I had just slept with a guy!! And after a while I was half asleep and then I heard a small voice " Vexen, I love you.." and he gave me a small kiss on my cheek, I think he thought I was asleep. So I didn't move. And he loved me.. Do I love him too??

To be continued.

**Yes! Finally over writing sorry about the long chapter, next chapter will be zemyx! And I don't own anything, not the game (because if I had they had so been a kiss at the end with Sora and Riku!) and after zemyx there will be some Soriku! And don't worry the akuroku story will continue… but not right now! Well see you! Love you! And don't eat cookies that have been under you bed, because you will regret it! **


End file.
